Sometime You Only Get One Chance
by DC-Desperado
Summary: Life at kadic High is far from normal for five teenagers. Through the battles there friendships grew stronger but for two, these feelings maybe more then just friendship. Will they hide there feelings for one another or are they going give in to fate.
1. it all begins here

**( I do not own Code Lyoko, and if I did….. I would not change a damn thing.)**

**Hey everyone, I'm DCDesperado. Some of you may know me from my reviews and other have no clue who I am, and that's all well and good. This is my first Code Lyoko fic and I hope you like it. Please review and no flames, oh but constructive criticism is accepted, and if you have an idea please do not be afraid to let me know, and don't feel distraught if it isn't used immediately it could just be waiting for the right time. **

**Ages and Birthdays ( These I am not sure about so bare with me.)**

**Ulrich: 16 born on March 24, 1990**

**Odd: 15 born on July 15, 1990**

**Jeremy: 16 born on April 10, 1990**

**Yumi: 16 born on August 29, 1989**

**Aelita:15 born on ?**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter one: "It all starts here."

It was a bright and sun shiny day at KadicHigh School. Of course it was a Sunday in April, so sunny days were a rarity to find. Do not be deserved, even though the sunny was up it was only 5:45 in the morning. Of course the only person up at this time was the school renewed soccer star Ulrich Stern. Its days like this that he cherish above all things, well, almost all things.

Ulrich stepped out onto the dew drenched field with a content smile on his face. Even though soccer tryouts weren't for another a few more weeks, he could not wait to hit the field. He took a deep breath before placing his soccer ball down on the field. The air had a fresh sweet aroma to it. Heaving a heavy sigh Ulrich was ready "Spring, how I missed thee." he said as he kicked the ball down field. Instead of shoot the ball into the goal, Ulrich would intentionally hit the rim and used the momentum he got from the kick to turn around and charge down the other side of the field, and so on and so forth. There were times when he decided to pull out one of his fancy tricks and score on an un-manned net. Of course a lot of these moved ended up with him on the ground and getting dirty but it was worth every second.

After his 45 minute work out, Ulrich quietly went back to his room, grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and headed to the shower. Fortunately He was successful in not waking his snoring roommate. "I swear, I will never understand how such a small guy can make so much noise." he muttered in disbelief as he entered the bathroom. The young brunette quickly undressed and hopped into a shower stall. Ulrich made sure that there was not even a speck of dirt on his body because tonight was going to be one special night. For it was the "April Showers Dance", of course it was Sissy's idea to have the dance and of course her father would never argue with his "little princess". The thought of Sissy in a jesters outfit crossed Ulrich's mind and merited himself a laugh. "That would be the day, you know I would actually pay money to see that." He said to himself in response to his some what hilarious brainchild. It was not to long after his little joke that Odd walked into the bathroom and got into one of the showers.

"Hey Ulrich, you there?" Odd asked.

"Ya, why?" Ulrich replied.

"Just wondering who was in here. Hey! what are you doing up this early?" Odd's inquiry was beginning.

"Its a beautiful day Odd, I was practicing my soccer skills early, ya know?" Ulrich answered with a calm voice.

"So, are you trying to impress the crowds again this year or Yumi?" Odd's inquiry continued.

"What? Odd, where the hell would you get that idea from?" Ulrich hastily answered while thanking god that Odd could not have seen his face at that moment.

"Who are you trying to fool, You always have that extra sparkle in your eye and spring in your step when she's around. Not to mention that after every major trick you pull on the field you always look at Yumi to see if she saw it. Its as readable as a news paper." Odd threw all his proof on the table and although it was all true Ulrich decided that as long as he never admitted it Odd would never he any evidence on him.

"Odd, have you even read a newspaper?" Ulrich said implying that read a newspaper for Odd was a difficult task.

"Yes!...umm...no" Odd replied admitting defeat.

"Look Odd, I just want to make sure that my skill are at there peak for tryouts...that's all." And with that Ulrich put his foot down on the case.

After about 20 minutes of grooming and joking around the two boys headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was about this point that everyone else started waking up and heading to their clean up rituals. Right before the two could enter the cafeteria they were cut off by none other then Nicolas, Herb, and Sissy. Odd, without wasting a moment, said "Hey Ulrich, I didn't see any cattle crossing signs on the way here, did you?" Ulrich laughed and shook his head no. At this Sissy quickly pushed past the boys and headed into the cafeteria. "Ut oh, looks like that one has mad cows disease." Odd finished his pun and Ulrich and Odd headed in line for breakfast.

Of course being here early on a Sunday meant the was more food to choose from and that you would get done eating early, but for Odd getting done early was not in his agenda. The meal was pancakes, bacon, and eggs, all of which Odd could not get enough of. While Odd went back in line for thirds, Ulrich decided to go for a walk in his favorite place in the whole school, the forest.

The air still had its welcome and calming sweet smell as he walked through the forest. The sounds of the morning birds greeted him on his way. "Such tranquility, I could live in this moment forever." Of course after speaking he immediately started to think of the dance tonight and Yumi. "How in the world am I going to ask her to go to this dance?" He started "I know we have a reputation of always ending up dancing with one another but we both didn't have dates for those nights. Which to me does not make sense. I know I turned down all the girl that asked me because I was waiting for Yumi to ask me, but what's her story? I thought William would have been all over her for a dance at those parties. Damn, all this thinking is wrecking my mood." and with that Ulrich pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and relaxed under a giant oak tree. With a cooling breeze and the sounds of the forest all around him Ulrich was soon asleep.

-back at the Cafeteria-

Jeremy walked in about five minutes after Ulrich's departure and soon after that Yumi arrived.

"Hey Yumi, what are you doing here?" Odd asked with a questioning look.

"Just thought I would hang out with my friends on the last day of our weekend" Yumi replied cheerfully

Odd placed his hands on his face in disgust. " Geeze don't remind me." Odd said still with his hands on his face.

"So Jeremy, where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked surprised that the brunette was absent from the table. "...and Aelita?"

"Well, I haven't seen Ulrich yet today and Aelita is still probably asleep." Jeremy answered with the calmest voice he could muster.

"Ulrich probably went to go practice some more soccer drills." Odd plainly stated.

"Is that all that boy thinks about?" Yumi said while getting up to leave.

"I don't think that's the top thing on his mind." Odd said but quickly shut his mouth.

"What do you mean, Odd?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Odd replied quickly.

Yumi just shrugged it off and headed to the soccer field.

-At the soccer field-

Yumi found herself looking at a empty field, not a player in sight, and most importantly no Ulrich. She sat down on a bench and began to question her own actions. "What I'm I doing here? Why did I come to school on a Sunday? And if I truly came here to see my friends then why am I out here searching for one of them when I could have stayed with three of them back at the cafeteria? What going on with me?" Yumi has had this thought process ever sense she and Ulrich almost kissed in Lyoko. When ever she had a free moment to think and relax her thoughts would always find there way to him. On one occasion when Yumi was walking out of her last class she would come out of her dazed like state just to find herself right outside Ulrich's dorm. 'Geeze, I bet Ulrich doesn't have these problems, he never has any problems, he just stands there with his soft hands in his pockets and a serious expression on his face with deep brown eyes that you can get lost of forever, and his hair just gently blowing in the wind.' Yumi then cut herself off there or her emotions were going to get the better of her. It was then she remember that Ulrich was very fond of the forest outside the school. So she decided to make her way to the forest.

-The Cafeteria Once Again-

Aelita has awaken and joined the two boys and there usual cafeteria table.

"So Odd, do **_you_** have a **_date_** for the **_Dance_**?" Aelita asked obviously stressing a few key words while keeping an eye on Jeremy's reaction.

"Yes princess, in fact I have. Her name is Trish we have Biology together." Odd answered while also keeping an eye on Jeremy. " What about you Aelita do you have a **_date_**?" This question caught Jeremy's attention.

"Well, no Odd, no one has asked me, but I hope someone intelligent asks me, ya know, someone with **_blond_** hair." Aelita said while winking at Odd. It took all of Odds willpower to not laugh and fortunately for him, he was able to.

"Well Aelita, I propose that we go to the dance together, any objections?" Jeremy asked as plainly and intelligently has possible after quickly putting away his laptop computer.

"Not a one." Aelita laughed.

"Real smooth there Einstein" Odd commented " I especially like your delivery, real classic setup."

-By the Oak Tree-

Yumi had finally navigated her way to Ulrich's position under the tree. She was going to shout his name but then realized he was sleeping, so instead she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder which felt so natural to her. Yumi was about to fall asleep as well but to her surprise she heard Ulrich start talking, that's right talking in his sleep, and it wasn't anything incoherent. She could actually get some incite as to what he was dreaming. At first it sounded like he said talking about a band or something but then she realized that he was dreaming about fighting in Lyoko, and it wasn't some random fight either it was the battle were they almost kissed. "Am I hearing this correctly, is he really dreaming about when we almost kissed. So he does think about that moment just as much as I do." she whispered to herself with a slight smile.

Yumi got in front of Ulrich and leaned in carefully so that she could hear his whispers better. When it got to the part in the dream where they were so close to sharing a moment of complete bliss Yumi was surprised to find Ulrich's hand and the side of her face and before being able to react was pulled in for a kiss. 'OH MY GOD!' she thought as she just sat there with her lips on his. 'So this is what it feel like to finally kiss Ulrich, its splendid, his lips are like velvet and...' at that point Ulrich's hand dropped to the ground and made a thud which to Yumi's surprise awoke the tired Ulrich. Quickly she broke the kiss and sat back, waiting for Ulrich to regain consciousness. When Ulrich awoke it seemed like he did not even remember the kiss at all, he just looked at Yumi with a surprised to see you look and said

"Hey Yumi, what's new?"

**------------------------------------**

**What's new indeed. **

**I hope you liked chapter one, I really tried to capture the characters as closely as I could. Oh and don't worry I am already typing chapter two and three.**

**Anywho, Reviews I believe that its review time!**


	2. it was such a lovely day too

**( I do not own Code Lyoko, and if I did….. I would not change a damn thing.)**

**Hey its chapter two time, sorry for the wait. Making this story was such an impulsive decision and I though that no one would read it or review it. As of now I am officially mistaken on that. I just hope that this chapter measures up to the first. **

**Now I have one thing to clear up right now. It has come to my attention that the ages I gave the characters are off, but when reading through the story again I found my own little devil's avocet, which is the mistake I made of calling the school Kadic High school and with there ages the way I put them they are Sophomores and Yumi is a Junior...**

**I hope this clears things up a bit.**

**( This chapter is dedicated to deadinside72's pink-and-blue-hello-kitty sox)**

Chapter Two: "...and it was such a lovely day too."

Yumi's face was as red as a peach as she sat in silence. It was times like this where she wished she could turn invisible and just run away. " Yumi? Earth to Yumi." Ulrich said while waving his hand in front on Yumi's face trying to bring her back to reality. " Yumi, what's with the face. It wasn't like I was sucking my thumb, was I?" Ulrich gaze moved from Yumi's still blushing face to his thumb.

' Looks like Ulrich really doesn't remember his dream and what just happened. Maybe it was just a fluke, not a real kiss but just one of those things guys do.' Yumi heart was beginning to tare but remained quite while diminishing the redness of her face. She was once again caught by surprise when Ulrich stopped in his tracks and grabbed Yumi's hand.

" Ok, what's going on? Your not saying anything, and your here on a Sunday." Ulrich questioned.

And without thinking Yumi let Ulrich have it. " What wrong with being here on a Sunday huh? I do have friends here ya know, I thought they would be happy to see me but I guess one of them feels differently. You know, why am I here? I'm going home." Yumi ran out of the forest as fast as she could an headed for home. Ulrich on the other hand was speechless, he could not even get his body to respond to him. Finally after about five minutes of being stunned he finally was able to make his way back to the school.

' What was that all about? Did I say something that could have made her mad at me?' Ulrich thought as he walked into his dorm and laid down on his bed. He just could not figure out what Yumi's problem was. ' Maybe she doesn't like me that way, and got all offended when I took her hand, but I have taken Yumi's hand many times and she didn't have a problem then. I just don't know.' was Ulrich's last thought before falling asleep once again.

-Yumi's House-

Yumi quickly burst through the door and ran up to her room Leaving her parents, which were on the couch, surprised. Yumi tossed herself on to her bed and buried her head into a pillow. ' God damn it Yumi! Why do you always have to make things difficult for yourself? Its not like he did anything wrong. Maybe I should call him and apologize.' Yumi picked up her phone and was about to dial Ulrich's number when she remembered the kiss in the woods and Ulrich's obliviousness. These two things were almost enough to rip Yumi's heart in two. To have felt Nirvana just to have it ripped from you suddenly was what brought Yumi to tears as she threw her phone into the opposite wall and once again barring her crying soul into her pillow only to have her tears comfort her as she drifted into a emotionally unbalanced dream.

-Yumi's dream-

_The dream was in a slide show effect showing Yumi her life, from when she arrived at Kadic to her friendship with Odd and the others ,and there battles in Lyoko. But there was something wrong with these dreams something's that she could not place her finger on until it got to the battle of the kiss and Yumi was hanging on the cliff side and her fingers were about to lip and BAM... everything went black. In the midst of the emptiness were four words that were fading into to view. It took a few seconds to realize what the word were and they confused her as it spelled " A world without love" and at that moment Yumi was back at the point on the cliff slipping into the "Zero World" and she liked to call it._

_' Its ok this is where Ulrich saves me.' she thought. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. All the slides that were shown to her did not have Ulrich in them, he was gone. Right before being permanently devitalized everything went black again and the old words were replaced by new ones which asked " Still feel unloved?... Maybe this will change your mind." And just like last time Yumi was shown another slide type show, but this one was an actual moving pictures, like a movie. The weird thing was, Ulrich was back in the show. The movie was every moment when Ulrich sacrificed himself to save her in Lyoko and in the real world. Then she saw a moment in the real world that she has never seen before. It was this shadowy figure stalking someone in the woods. This person had a knife and looked like if he did not get what he wanted he was going to use it. The stalker was a good distance away from his pray, which was completely dressed in black, so that he did not startle "her" if he had made a sound. The Stalker licked his lips as he was going to dash at his pray, but before he could he heard someone behind him and turn to see Ulrich in a fighting stance._

_" What are you doing here Stern?" The teenager asked. " I should ask you the same question, but then, I already know the answer and you are not going to rape Yumi like you so dearly planned too." and with that Ulrich lunged at the armed man and quickly disarmed him. Now they were in a one-on-one fist fight, Ulrich took the initiative and struck the stalker's left side of his face with a spinning round house kick, which laid out the man. Quickly getting to his feet the teenager attacked Ulrich but to no avail, Ulrich just dodged some punches and block the other, and when Ulrich found an opening he landed a hard punch right below the rib cage cause all the air in his opponent's lunges to empty. While the breathless man desperately tried to fill his lungs with air, Ulrich did a double ax kick and dropped his heel on the back on the mans head assumedly knocking him out and with the fight won Ulrich turned to leave. _

_But soon Ulrich turn unexpectedly to see the teenager right in front of him, and without wasting a moment the rearmed man jammed his knife into Ulrich's abdomen as blood began to leak from his body. Ulrich bite his lip trying not to scream in anguish and keep his focus on his opponent. Ulrich grabbed the man's arm and overpowered him and removed the knife from his body. As if it were a stroke of luck for Ulrich, when the assailant attempted to stab Ulrich again, Ulrich was able to counter his opponent and obtained his weapon. Unfortunately for Ulrich it was a life a death moment, and Ulrich stabbed the teen through the back of the neck and watch him drop to the ground lifelessly, and then the dream ended._

-Yumi's bedroom-

Yumi sat up quickly after her dream had ended. She placed her hands on her head and wiped her sweat. After catching her breath she entered her bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with warm water. She even poured some aroma oils into the water and in an instant the bathroom was filled with the smell of lavender. Yumi then walked back into her room grabbed her phone and headed back to the bathroom. "Just encase something happens.' she thought as she placed the phone on the small wooden table next to the bath tub. Yumi then turned off the water and removed her cloths. She slowly entered the tub letting every part of her feminine body feel the soothing warmth of the water. Yumi just laid there for minute after minute trying to think of what happened in her dream. ' Its just a dream Yumi, Ulrich wasn't stabbed. A wound like that would have killed a human, then again Ulrich is far from that. I wonder if he's ok.' No matter how hard she tried she could not let that thought go until finally she grabbed the phone and dialed Ulrich's number.

- Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm Room-

Ulrich was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly rubbed his eyes and answered the call. " Hello?" he said tiredly.

" Umm...hey Ulrich." Yumi meekly.

"Yumi! Oh...umm why are you calling me? I thought you were mad." Ulrich asked in complete surprise.

"No, I'm not mad. Just emotionally unstable as usual." Yumi and Ulrich shared a laugh.

" So, Yumi what are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

" Taking a bath." Yumi replied like it was no big deal.

" I meant later on toda...WHAT?" Ulrich asked again letting what Yumi said sink in and trying to get his face from blushing.

-Quick Look in Yumi's Bathroom-

" You know a bath. The thing with the tub and the hot water and being naked and... OH MY GOD!" Yumi yelled as she finally realized that she was on the phone with Ulrich while she was naked. She quickly hung up the phone and dried herself of and walked into her room with the phone in hand.

-Back at Ulrich's-

" Uh... Yumi? Damn it, forgot to ask her to the dance." he stated while still being a little red in the face. It was then when Ulrich could here some of his fellow students scream as a bunch of very familiar lasers were shot. " Looks like Xana is up to no good again." Ulrich thought as he looked out his window to see what he would have to be facing. " Hmmmm... I can see two blocks and a crab, and that's only what I can see. Who knows how many there are in this building." Ulrich spoke to himself. The young Brunette ran to his bed and pulled out a nail gun. " After seeing Jim use this I would never use anything else, well unless it was a katana." Ulrich chuckled and slowly cracked open his door. To his surprise there were roaches everywhere. He then pulled his door closed and locked it. " Wonder if Jeremy is already at the factory with Aelita." Ulrich thought as the roaches appeared to be gathering outside his door. And as if on queue Ulrich's phone rings. " Hello?" Ulrish said answering his phone.

" Ulrich, thank god I found you. Where are you at?" said a very exhausted Jeremy

" In my room, Jeremy and pretty soon I'm going to be submerged in a heated battle so could you hurry it up?" Ulrich said with his eyes glue to his door.

" What?... Ulrich there to many of them. You'll be killed!" Jeremy yelled which got the attention of everyone in the control room, which consisted of Odd, Aelita, and a still damp but very exhausted Yumi and Jeremy put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear instead of asking him what's going on.

" I have to take my chances, Jeremy. If I make a run for the factory I would have a less chance of surviving, and even if I did survive I would be leading them all back to the factory to kill us all at once and I...well you guys are my friends and if I can die protecting you all then it would be well worth it." Ulrich said as a tear was starting to build in the corner of his eye.

" Don't say things like the Ulrich, you'll be fine. This is a pieces of cake." Odd said trying to lighten the mood while Yumi remained silent.

" Look guys lets face facts, you guys don't think that it as always going to be as easy as deactivating a virtual tower now did you? I will do my best to survive and we'll see each other when this is all done." Ulrich paused so a few seconds. " But if there is anything you guess would wish to tell me now would be a really good time."

Yumi walked closer to the phone while biting her lower lip. " Um, Ulrich... I... I..." Yumi was then cut off by the sound of lasers and explosions which came from the other end of the line and the it soon went dead.

**Chapter 2 is over, please read and review…**

… **Don't you just hate cliffhangers? **


	3. Well, no one lives forever

-1

**( I do not own Code Lyoko, If I did then this would defiantly make its way into the TV show...)**

**First, I would like to thank everyone, yes I said everyone. I thank you some much for you input on this story and you encouragement. This Chapter is dedicated to YOU, my readers. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story.**

------

_"...the sound of lasers and explosions which came from the other end of the line and the it soon went dead."_

------

" ...Ulrich?...Ulrich?...ULRICH!" Yumi screamed into the phone, tears starting to run down the sides of her face.

Odd knelt down beside Yumi and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Hey, Yumi, we need to go to Lyoko. Ulrich is counting on use. You never know, if work get the job done fast enough then we might be able to save him." Odd gave a hopeful smile to the hope lost Yumi. She could only nod her head as the fighters walked to the elevator. As they reached the scanner room each person headed to they individual scanner and waited to be virtualized.

" Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita." Jeremy said as he typed in the proper codes into the computer. " Virtualization."

The fighters landed in the ice region of Lyoko with much easy. " Hey Jer, where the tower?" Odd asked as he looked around his surrounding.

" The Tower is quite a ways to the north. No fear, for I'm already programming in you vehicles." Jeremy answered with a relaxed voice. " Plus I don't see I single monster on the field. Xana must have sent them all to take us out here in the real world, but be careful, just incase."

" Don't worry Einstein, we'll keep Aelita safe. Hmmmm to the north, well as long as were not playing Macro Polo with the tower, this should go smoothly." Odd casually remarked as he hopped on his Over-board as Yumi and Aelita shared the Over-wing. As if on queue, Xana's monsters came out of hiding right when they got half way to the tower.

"Hey Jeremy, I thought you said that there wasn't any monsters." Odd complained about his new guests which obviously did not take a liking to him.

" They just appeared on my radar now, I don't know where they came from, but fight them off and get to the tower. Every minute you waste is another minute that Ulrich could be killed." Jeremy said insisting that they picked up there pace.

_'Every minute you waste is another minute that Ulrich could be killed.' _Those words echoed through Yumi's mind as she prepared herself for the battle. " Jeremy!...Aelita knows how to use Odd's Over-board right?" Yumi questioned.

" Yes, I believe so." Jeremy said with a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

" Great!.. Aelita you use Odd's vehicle while Odd shares mine." Yumi said while tossing a fan at a hornet, but missing. Aelita and Odd quickly exchanged positions.

" Care to share your plan there Yumi?" Odd questioned while shoot wildly at as many hornets as he could. To his surprise he actually hit two of them.

" Yup, Aelita head for the tower as quickly as possible, do NOT stop for any reason what so ever. Odd your going to be like my tale-turret, shoot down anything that follows us." Yumi explain while preparing for the race of there lives, well it was more like for Ulrich's life.

" I read ya loud and clear." Odd said still firing at the hornets. " Seeing as though there only hornets, this should be easy, there my specialty."

The three Raced off with the Hornets in close pursuit 'I hope that we make it in time, hold on Ulrich we're almost there.' Yumi thought as lasers passed by them.

- In the real world-

The immense blast from the group of roaches outside his door caused it to bust into pieces. One of the pieces unfortunately hit Ulrich left hand and caused him to drop his cell phone. Of course, Ulrich wasn't worried about his phone, his life was more important. He fired a few shots and the roaches causing some of them to explode on impact but there were to many of them and he was going to be overwhelmed if he did not think of something quick. While running out of options Ulrich decided on his only choice of survival, he had to jump. Ulrich wasted not time as he plowed himself out of his closed window, breaking the glass of course and falling down a floor. (A/N Ulrich's room is on the second story of the boys dorm.)

Ulrich landed on the left side of his body with a loud thud and with a siring pain in his left arm. He tried to move it but his arm would not respond with anything other than pain. " Damn it, must of broke it." he said to himself. Being out of the building Ulrich could see what he was up against more clearly. " Hmmmm, ok, there's four, no, five blocks, three crabs and who knows how many roaches are left." Ulrich muttered as he counted his opponents from behind a bush outside his window. 'Well, no one lives forever.' he thought has he ran across the open school yard to the vending machine area while shoot down as many enemies as he could. " Ok Ulrich, I think you got one crab and two block on the run, but..." Ulrich's recap was interrupted by a barrage of lasers that was slowly but steadily ripping down the concrete wall that shielded him at the current time.

'Were to go? Were to go?' Ulrich hastily thought for in every moment could be his last. ' Ummm, into the school...no, I can't keep jumping out windows all day. How about the forest, Yes! The forest, the supplies sufficient cover and I know the place inside out'. There was a pause in the fire from Xana's minions as if to try and confirm weather or not there target was eliminated. Ulrich was about to use this silence to make his run for the forest but was suddenly struck by a dizzy spell. It was at this time that Ulrich had realized that his shirt was extra clingy to him today had when he look down at his attire to find the problem he was struck with a sudden wave of terror and his shirt was now drench and stained with his blood. Upon further investigation he found the source of his blood loss, glass, glass shards had pieced his skin deeply causing him to lose massive amounts of blood.

'I'm going to die. There's no way out of this one Ulrich old buddy. Looks like we get to go down in the blaze of glory. I just hope that the others will be able to defeat Xana and I hope that Yumi finds someone that...' Ulrich paused at his sudden thought. ' Wait, Yumi, no I can't die here I won't. I won't let her live life alone or in the hands of William for that matter.'. Ulrich felt his adrenaline start to kick in as his mind began to focus and his body numbing his pain. It was now or never for Ulrich. If he did not run now he would never get another chance.

Ulrich quickly whipped around the corner of the entrance firing wildly at his now caught off guard enemies. Thanks to his little scare tactic, Ulrich was able to pluck off another two blocks and a couple of roaches, leaving in his dust a three confused crabs, one irritated block, and at least ten roaches. With his sudden burst of energy he was able to make it to the forest without being shot by a single laser. Unfortunately for him, his energy was leaving him and his body was beginning to shake while his skin became two shades lighter.

While Ulrich's health declined so did his senses for he was unable to notice the black mist that was making its way around him before it was to late. The mist quickly jammed itself down Ulrich's throat and into his lungs were it was then absorbed into his blood stream and in a matter of seconds it was in the mother of all of Ulrich's nerves, the brain. Ulrich feel to his knees as a pain that could only be described by his blood cuddling screams in anguish spread threw out his body. He could slowly feel his copiousness slipping as the rest of his body made contact with the ground, and soon he saw only darkness.

-Lyoko-

Yumi and Odd have made there way to the tower, the only problem is that this thing is guarded like a freaking fortress. It seemed as though every minion that they disposed off was quickly, if not instantly, replaced with one of equal or greater value. " Great, we cant keep this up all day there Einstein." Odd said as he continued to fire his wrist arrows at the never ending troops.

" I don't know what to do guys. Wait! If a straight on assault isn't working then maybe we need to be a little less direct, or maybe a little more." Jeremy said with a grin on his face.

" Ok, that's it, I'm officially confused." Odd said while rubbing his head.

" I think I know what Jeremy is talking about." Aelita stated while she started to concentrate deeply. In a matter of seconds the group of lyoko fighters were incased in a dome of virtual rock with a person sized opening facing the tower.

" Good job Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed. " Now Yumi, Used your telekinesis to lift the dorm slightly and start moving towards the tower. Odd, stand in front of the doorway and shoot anything that threatens to enter the dome until your right up against the tower then make way for Aelita so that she can deactivate the tower."

" Alright Jeremy, the man with the plan!" Odd yelled while pumping his fist into the air while taking his position.

" Right Jeremy, don't worry we'll get to the tower and save Ulrich." Yumi stated while beginning to concentrate on lifting the dome. In a matter of seconds the gang found there way to the tower with great ease. Odd destroyed anything and everything that he saw make its way to the entrance. Yumi, without having the stress of battling on her shoulders was able to fully concentrate on the dome each help her keep her energy up. Aelita took her queue and ran straight into the tower. Not an enemy laid a finger or any type of appendage on her.

" Alright Jeremy I'm in the tower." Aelita stated.

" Good job Aelita, now deactivate it so I can run the return to the past and we can check up on Ulrich." Jeremy replied.

" Ok." Aelita simply answered as she made her way to the top of the tower. She placed her hand on the screen in front or her. The screen recognized her as Aelita and began the deactivation process. " There Jeremy, tower deactivated."

" Great, return to the past now." Jeremy said in relief has to commenced the program releasing the bright light.

**-----------**

**Well everyone there Chapter three… sorry it took so long, sort of had a lack of motivation this week. But this chapter is finally done and just wait for the next one… hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one did.**

**Anywho, please review…**


	4. The Search

**Hey everyone, sorry for the uber huge wait. I'm not even sure if yuo guys remember this story. I know I can make excusses all day long about why I wasn't writing but thats not fair to you guys. So I figured the best why to apologies would be to do an update. I really hope you like it... and well... thanks for reading**

Chapter 4: The Search

It was a bright and sun shiny day at Kadic High School. Of course it was a Sunday in April, so sunny days were a rarity to find. It was 6:30 in the morning and the students were just getting up to start the morning routines. Of course Odd was up early to get first picks in the breakfast line, it was Pancake Day.

Of course, like any good friend would do, he checked on Ulrich. Seeing as though he was not there he figured that he was just out practicing his soccer skills like he was before the Xana attack. It was strange how he was not in the showers when odd entered the room, but of course he brushed it off. ' prolly not hungry today. Well duh, after that kind of situation Xana put him in I wouldn't be hungry either, but this is me were talking about.' Odd thought as he entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Odd!" Jeremy greeted "Uh, where's Ulrich?"

"Probably practicing there Einstein. By the way, why are you here so early" Odd questioned

"Well Odd," Jeremy fixed his glasses "I was hoping to go over the battle with everyone."

Odd gave Jeremy an inquisitive glance. "Why?"

"Odd, tell me, what was Xana's motives on this attack?" Jeremy kept a stern look on his face.

"Probably just to take over or destroy the world just like always" Odd shrugged in boredom.

"Listen Odd, this is really important!" Jeremy was starting to get angry "We have to figure this out. Xana has ALWAYS had a motive to an attack, and the fact he used SO many of his minions must have meant that he really needed to accomplish this goal."

"Chill Jeremy," Odd said while placing a reassuring hand on Jeremy's left shoulder "We won yesterday Jer, we deactivated the tower, its all ok."

"I just hope your right Odd" Jeremy sighed.

It was at this moment that a hyperventilating Yumi entered the Cafeteria. Her heart dropped when she didn't see Ulrich at the table with Jeremy and Odd, but of course she hid her anxiety and played it cool as she approached her friends.

"Hey guys, looks like we get a second chance to enjoy our Sunday." She tried to give a real smile

"Yumi, I'm sure Ulrich is fine. He is probably just outside playing soccer." Odd said coolly

"Ya, Yumi just go get breakfast and have a seat." Jeremy added

"But guys, that's the whole problem. He's not on the soccer field. I was hoping he was just with you guys but well, he isn't." Yumi spurted in a slight panic.

"Damn it I knew Xana was trying something. Odd you go with Yumi, I'll get Aelita." Jeremy commanded

"Right Einstein, we'll check the outside, you and Aelita check the school." Odd stated while running out the door.

Jeremy ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him to Aelita's room. He was in such a hurry he didn't even knock on her door. Luckily for her, she just got done dressing so Jeremy would still have to keep his fantasies to himself. "Jeremy!" Aelita Shouted in surprise.

"No time to explain Aelita, we have to find Ulrich." Jeremy gave a rushed explanation on what he thought happened while they searched the building.

"So why do think Xana is Targeting Ulrich?" Aelita questioned.

"I don't know Aelita but it can't be good." Jeremy replied.

-With Odd and Yumi-

"ULRICH! ULRICH!" Yumi shouted hoping for a response.

"ULRICH, COME BUDDY WE ARE YOU!" Odd yelled. " Yumi this isn't good. We need to find him and fast."

"I just hope he is ok Odd." Yumi replied

" Hey Yumi lets split up you check the east side and I'll take the west." Odd suggested.

" Ok, let me know if you find him, please." Yumi begged sorrowfully.

Yumi frantically ran through the woods searching around every tree and behind every shrub to try and find her love, but everywhere she search she found only grass and dead leaves. For every second the past felt like a stab in the heart and for every minute a tear left her eye, for she was the embodiment of a broken women never to be saved from drowning in her own sorrow.

-Jeremy and Aelita-

There was no room left uncheck, no desk left unturned. I was pretty much safe to say that Ulrich Stern was not in the school, but Jeremy and Aelita kept looking with the fading hope of finding him.

"I don't know Aelita. I ran all the data through my computer. Ulrich would have a better chance of being on mars the in this building." Jeremy stated

"We have to keep looking am sure one of us will find him." Aelita tried to reassure him even though her own faith was faded.

" We need to call Yumi or Odd. One of them might know something." Jeremy stated as he reached for his cell phone, and right before he pushed a number his phone got a text message.

" Hey its from Yumi." Jeremy yelped with glee.

"What does it say Jeremy?" Aelita gazed at the digital text.

"…call 911."


	5. Time is short in Hell

**Hey everyone its me. Surprised? I know I am. This is you holiday gift from me to you. I tried to make this on longer so I hope you like it, and have a Happy Holiday. **

The sound of ambulance sirens could be heard from all corners of the school as rescue workers rushed to save the life of the young student. There were questions on how someone could sustain so many injuries and lose so much blood, yet still be alive. The only question was…

" How long?" Yumi cried.

" What?" One of the emergency works replied

" How much longer does he have left?" At this point there was nothing to stop the tears that threatened her eyes.

" I'm sorry, it doesn't look good." The man hung his head as he walk to that cabin of the vehicle before they drove to the hospital, leave a terror stricken Yumi just staring there in the parking lot.

" Come on Yumi lets go back." Jeremy said trying to sound as if there was nothing wrong. Yumi just continued to stand in place without a verbal response.

" Yumi please, let's go get you something to drink at the cafeteria, it should make you feel better." Aelita begged. She hated seeing her best friend in such a state. Yumi finally turned around and looked at the rest of the group. She wiped away the rest of her tears and presented the calmest face she could muster.

" I need to go." She said slightly above a whisper.

" What are you talking about?" Aelita questioned.

" We need to go to the hospital. We should be there!" Yumi lost her cool and was once again panicking.

" Yumi calm down Ulrich will be okay. The doctors are going to take good care of him. Plus, this is Ulrich we're talking about, he always bounces right back from anything." Odd stated with much confidence in the survival of his long time friend.

Little did they know that Ulrich was truly going to have to fight for his life.

-At The Hospital- ER Room-

The sound of doctors shouting orders and the constant use of a defibulator echoed off the ER walls as the tension grew thicker and thicker.

" Why is there so much glass in this boy's body?" One doctor asked.

" I'm going to need a needle and thread." Another doctor stated.

" Be careful when removing it." Yet another doctor lectured.

" He's going into shock!" A nurse alarmed.

" CLEAR!" The doctor with the defibulator shouted.

-somewhere?-

" Where in the hell am I?" Ulrich asked as he looked around only to find his surroundings unfamiliar and quite demonic.

" That's exactly were you are." A darkened voice boomed from behind him. " Hell shall be your new home, and you shall call me Master."

" Are you joking? Why am I in this place? I haven't done anything to belong here." Ulrich protested to the obviously bigger demon that stood before him.

" You wish to return to the world of man?" The demon questioned in a non-caring manner.

" Yes, yes I would." Ulrich answered without missing a beat.

" Then we will battle if you can get me to drop to one knee I will grant you passage back to the mortal realm." The dark one announced.

" Fine but I get to choose the arena." Ulrich stated.

" Were will the fates be decided? Answer now!" The demon was growing impatient for it has been to long sense he had a fight.

" Lyoko, in the mortal realm." Ulrich answered. With that the demon snapped his fingers and they were soon in the ice fields of Lyoko. To much of Ulrich's surprise he finally noticed he was in his Lyokian battle garbs, and before the digital snow could fall the fight began.

-Kadic Cafeteria-

There was complete silence between the group as they all recalled the events that had just unraveled before them. Each one had there own idea as to what happened to Ulrich and what they could of done differently, but all there prayers rested on the same wish. They continued to sit in silence drinking only water as if anything else would have been a sin to touch without Ulrich there to enjoy as well.

" Its all my fault." Aelita finally spoke.

" How could this be you fault Aelita?" Jeremy questioned.

" If I never asked you guys for help Ulrich would have never been hurt." Aelita hung her head in shame of her long past actions.

" What are you talking about? If you would have never got us involved Xana would have killed us all a long time ago." Odd responded.

" Yeah Aelita we owe you more then you may think. I'm sure Ulrich would agree too." Yumi added with a forced but somewhat convincing smile.

" Do you really think he is going to be ok Odd?" Aelita asked hesitantly.

" Hey, this is Ulrich were talking about." Odd replied with a full smile.

-Back to Ulrich-

The battle has not seen peace for quite some time as Ulrich and his demonic foe have not allowed the digital dust to settle. There blows were massive and filled with desperation yet neither side would quite. Each brutal attack was more powerful and more tactful as the last and there adrenaline was running out.

" That's it! No more games!" Ulrich shouted. " Tri Attack!"

Ulrich split into three and rushed at the unsuspecting demon. Two copies went for the demons arms and body while the last one went for his legs. This clever tactic not only brought the demon to one knee but knocked him flat on his back.

" There I have won our duel." Ulrich said as he fused with his other selves.

" Yes, and congratulations, you will make a perfect apprentice." The demon laughed.

" What! Apprentice! That was not part of our agreement." Ulrich was staring to get angry.

" You see Ulrich…" The demon shifted into a dark misty like cloud. " You don't have much of a choice, but don't be discouraged you will see you 'mortal realm' again. You'll know when I need you. Oh and don't think about warning your friends, you won't remember"

" Wait! Your Xana aren't you?" Ulrich questioned.

" Well now, an excellent fight and a genius, looks like I sure do know how to pick them." Xana mocked. " Now its time for you to go…Wake Up!"

-In the Hospital Room-

" Wake up!"

" Wake up Ulrich!"

There was a frantic familiar voice which was a good feeling to Ulrich's ears when he regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he was met by the sun and the faint imagine of his friends and family standing all around him. Soon after his eyes adjusted he saw just that, happy faces as far as the eye could see.

" So guys, you miss me?" Was all Ulrich could manage to say.

**Here is the part when I tel you to review so...review please.**


	6. Back to the Norm

Hey guys, got a really specail reason for this update. Its my childhood friend's birthday, so all of you that know him tell Perilaxis to a great birthday. This chapter is dedicated to you man... Happy Birthday.

"Are you kidding me?" Odd started "It was the farthest thing from our minds. We're just here for the hell of it."

"What Odd means to say is that it's great to see you well again Ulrich. You gave us quite a scare." Jeremy corrected while adjusting his glasses in his familiar trademark fashion.

"So, how long was I out?" Ulrich asked with a bit more strength then before.

"Oh, about fourteen hours." Aelita stated while thinking if her answer was correct.

"It's good to see you recovering son. How did you get all those injuries?" Ulrich's father asked

"…" Ulrich looked down at his hospital bed. "I… I can't remember."

"It should come back to you soon. It's fairly common to have memory loss after an injury like that, so don't worry about it." Jeremy reassured him.

"I hope your right Jeremy." Ulrich continued to look at the sheets on his bed. There was a short silence that was soon interrupted by the sound Styrofoam cups hitting the floor and their contents spilling. This sound pulled Ulrich's eyes to see that which was not only easy on the eyes, but also the heart, for the creature that stood before him, with a mixture of shock and relief written on her face, was none other then Yumi. The next few minutes felt like they were in slow motion as Yumi ran to Ulrich's hospital bed and wrapped her arms around him. All Ulrich could do was hold her in his arms and let her cry away all her frustration and doubts.

"Hey, let's leave these two alone." Ulrich's mother said while shooing everyone out of the room.

'Thanks mom' Ulrich thought while still letting Yumi cry on his shoulder. She continued to sob for another minute or two until she finally pulled herself away from Ulrich's shoulder and stared directly into his eyes. "You asshole!" Yumi shouted "How could you do that to us, to me! I was worried sick about you."

"Yumi, I don't know what to say. I can't say that I tried my best or anything like that." Ulrich looked away from Yumi's gaze. "I can't remember what happened Yumi, not a thing."

"What do you mean Ulrich? You mean you can't remember the attack by Xana, the battle… our phone call." Yumi was starting to look a little discouraged by this news.

"Phone call? What phone call?" Ulrich questioned.

"It's nothing Ulrich." Yumi Lied. "We just got a hold of you before the attack on the school started, and well you decided to fight off the attack while we fought in Lyoko."

"…and?" Ulrich urged.

"…and we won, but you got hurt… pretty bad." Yumi finished.

"I'm okay now though. It's all going to be fine." Ulrich reassured her. At this moment a nurse with a mop walked into the room with a somewhat displeased look on her face. She didn't seem to pay attention to the two teens while they visited. Finally the nurse acknowledged there existence with the small saying of…

"Visiting hours are over."

"Okay, Ulrich I'll see you soon." And with that Yumi planted a kiss on Ulrich's cheek and left.

"So… Umm, nurse, when do I get out of here?" Ulrich was beginning to get impatient and he's only been awake for a half an hour. The nurse walked over to his information clipboard and flipped through a few pieces a paper.

"You'll be home later this afternoon, but you won't be returning to classes till those stitches heal," Was her response.

-Later that Day-

"Welcome home their buddy!" Odd said while helping his best friend into his room.

"I know, it feels great to be out of that hospital bed" Ulrich sighed. "Unfortunately, it's out of one bed into another."

"Almost makes you sound like a player when you put it that way." Odd joked only to receive a quick pillow to the face. The two boys spend the rest of the afternoon getting things organized and laughing about old times. Their conversations ranged for childhood play dates to Lyoko battles.

"So, how long till your back on the field." Odd asked with slight nervousness.

"Hopefully soon, once these stitches heal I'll be good to go" Ulrich casually replied while giving his friend thumbs up.

- To the Cafeteria-

It was somewhere around 7:30 pm when Odd and Ulrich entered the cafeteria. Even though it was a school day, Odd was excused so he could get Ulrich organized in his room which to the blonde haired young man meant only one thing, free day! The two walked into the dinner line and grabbed what they wanted to eat then sat down at there usual table to be greeted by there friends

"So, how was your day off Odd." Jeremy said while adjusting his glasses "I'm sure that you weren't bothered to have one."

"Not one bit." Odd answered with a huge smile.

"Anything to get out of class, right Odd." Yumi chuckled.

"That our Odd alright." Ulrich added.

"Hey, you guys make it sound like I'm lazy or something." Odd looked at the blank expressions on his friend's faces. "I am not lazy!"

"Sure Odd we believe you." Aelita added with a slight chuckle. At that moment the last thing anyone at that table would want to happen took place.

"Hey Ulrich dear, I was so worried about you when you were in the hospital. I was hoping that you would have made it back in time for the dance but I guess you really had something terrible." Sissy pretended to be concerned.

"Sissy, just leave me alone ok. I don't think I have the strength to put up with you right now. In fact, make that ever." Ulrich replied with annoyance. Instead of her usual walk away defeated, she walked away rather, happy.

"What's with her?" Ulrich asked.

"You see Ulrich, at the dance its rumor that Sissy actually had a date, surprisingly." Jeremy said.

"Yeah…so?" Ulrich curiously raised an eyebrow.

"So, the rumor says that she's actually dating him." Aelita added.

"And who is this unfortunate soul." Ulrich was starting to lose his patience.

"William." Odd stated like it was no big deal. Ulrich just stared blankly at Odd, trying to decide what emotion to follow, joy, happiness, or relief. So he chose all of them.

"Wow this has to be the most greatest news that I have ever had." Ulrich could not stop smiling.

"Well at least you got that monkey off your back, and in record time to." Odd added to his friend's excitement. There group did there little victory cheer for Ulrich and then started to make plans on the rest of the evening. Of course it was a school night so staying up late was out of the question, excluding Ulrich he still had a few days of vacation time and he was going to enjoy it.

----------------

So concludes the birthday special.

please review... thanks!


End file.
